The present invention concerns apparatus for developing a photographic emulsion carrier. In this apparatus, the carrier travels through a succession of tanks of processing fluid. The apparatus includes mechanisms that forward the carrier through the tanks, a drive device that operates the carrier-forwarding mechanisms, guides that guide the carrier from one tank into the next, and means that connect an inlet for each processing fluid with its associated tank. The apparatus also includes at least one device, associated with at least one tank, for cascading processing fluid against the carrier.
Emulsion-coated carriers are conventionally developed by forwarding them through a series of tanks of different processing fluids (chemicals or water). The used fluids are discarded. It has been demonstrated that cascading the fluids in each tank, conveying them upstream against the advancing carrier, reduces the amount of discarded fluids as well as the level of contaminants therein. It is, however, impossible for every tank to have its own cascade assembly because the overall apparatus would be too large.
The German published patent application No. OS 3,927,368 discloses spraying a regenerating fluid for several of the processing fluids over the emulsion-coated carrier as it leaves the bath. The carrier is accordingly treated at that point with fresh fluid, which then flows down into the tank and regenerates the fluid therein.
An apparatus is known from the published international application No. WO 91/15806 in which the emulsion-coated carrier travels through small accessory tanks, arranged above the main-tanks, that operate like cascade stages.
Environmental protection regulations, especially those relating to the level of contaminants in the effluent, differ from country to country. There is accordingly a significant need for a photographic processing apparatus that can satisfy different national regulations without having to be completely modified for each country.